New Year Event (Special Sungmin's Birthday)
by Mizukiharu
Summary: Awal yang baru untuk tahun yang baru. Kami masih berharap untuk hati mereka yang tetap sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya/ KyuMin fict/ special untuk merayakan hari kelahiran Lee Sungmin/ #HappySungminDay/ BL/ OS/ KYUMIN!


**::New Year Event::  
>Special Sungmin's Birthday<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Three….

Two…

One…

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Gegap gempita malam tahun baru menghiasi langit negri Cina malam ini. Suara terompet bersahut-sahutan, rangkaian aksi kembang api yang menjadi aksesoris pelengkap yang melengkapi keindahan negri tirai bambu saat ini.

Acara malam tahun baru telah disiarkan di berbagai channel TV untuk ikut memeriahkan suasana beberapa bintang tamu turut serta menghadiri acara music tahunan tersebut. Super Junior adalah satu dari deretan artis luar yang diundang. Salah satu personel nya tampak memandang langit dengan senyum yang indah, akhir dari tahun 2014 yang berarti usianya turut bertambah satu tahun karena dirinya berulang tahun tepat di awal tahun. Beruntung sekali dirinya yang berulang tahun dirayakan oleh seluruh dunia dengan meriah.

Lee Sungmin nama pria itu. Ia yakin ucapan selamat telah membanjiri account SNS nya saat ini. Meskipun untuk kali ini ia tidak berharap banyak karena ia cukup tahu diri atas apa yang telah ia perbuat di penghujung tahun 2014. Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkan berapa tetes airmata yang ia keluarkan untuk tahun itu, tahun yang paling mengerikan bagi dirinya.

Beberapa member tampak memeluknya sambil membisikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Sungmin membalas pelukan para member dengan mengucapkan kata terimakasih.

Acara pun selesai. Tahun di kalender ponselnya telah berubah. Usianya telah mencapai angka yang menurutnya 'tua' kehidupan yang benar-benar baru di awal tahun baru. Di backstage, Donghae membawa tubuhnya untuk mendekati kerumunan member lainnya. Ia tampak terkejut ketika Leeteuk telah memegang cake cantik ditangannya, lengkap dengan lilin yang bertuliskan umurnya sekarang.

"Saengil Chukka Hamnida uri Sungminnie.. ucapkan harapan mu lalu tiup lilinnya" sahut Kangin sambil bertepuk tangan.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Tapi sayangnya bukan harapan yang ia lontarkan, tetapi memori kelam yang terjadi pada tahun lalu membuat hatinya enggan untuk mengucapkan harapan apapun. Ia mengingat ketika di ulang tahunnya tahun lalu cake itu dipegang oleh seseorang yang bagi dirinya sangat special.. saking specialnya ia masih menganggap orang itu sebagai miliknya meski dirinya telah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Sungmin meniup lilin itu dengan cukup keras membuat suasana backstage semakin riuh dengan tepuk tangan. Artis lain turut serta mengucapkan selamat padanya. Sepasang mata cantik itu menangkap satu sosok yang berdiri diantara kerumunan, sosok itu tersenyum kearahnya seakan turut bahagia atas pertambahan usianya. Tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak mendapatkan rasa kebahagiaan itu, dirinya merasa bersalah dan terus menerus merasa seperti itu ketika ia berhasil menatap sosok tersebut.

Namun dengan sekejap mata sosok itu menghilang seperti ditelan kerumunan orang yang perlahan memadati backstage. Sungmin berjinjit semampunya demi mencarinya tapi sia-sia saja.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak langsung tidur Min-ah?" tanya Kangin ketika berpapasan dengan Sungmin di lorong hotel tempat para member menginap.

"Tidak Hyung, aku rasa.. aku butuh udara luar sedikit"

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama. Udara malam ini cukup dingin"

Sungmin menelusuri lorong hotel yang cukup sepi. Sesekali ia membuka ponsel nya. Cukup banyak pesan dan beberapa panggilan telfon yang sengaja tidak ia tanggapi. Hanya pesan dari sang ayah, ibu dan adiknya saja yang ditanggapinya tanpa mau membuka satu pesan dari seseorang yang mungkin tengah berusaha menghubunginya di Korea sana.

"Maafkan aku.. tapi aku benar - benar lelah saat ini" Sungmin berbicara di hadapan ponselnya. Ia tahu orang yang telah ia nikahi itu memberinya pesan dan panggilan. Tapi untuk saat ini Sungmin benar-benar tidak ingin menaggapi apapun dari wanita itu.

Langkahnya ia percepat menuju lantai paling atas hotel yang langsung menghubungkannya dengan atap hotel yang terbuka. Dari situlah pemandangan kota dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

Masih sangat jelas terlihat kembang api dan suara terompet memenuhi suasana kota padat itu. Sungmin menggesekan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia sangat menyesal karena tidak mengambil mantel yang cukup tebal sebelum berada di sini.

"Iya Hyung. Akan kuusahakan mengambil jam penerbangan lebih awal"

Suara itu mengagetkan Sungmin. dipikirannya hanya dirinyalah yang berada di tempat sepi itu, namun dugaannya salah. Ia sudah bisa menebak siapa pemilik suara berat yang mengejutkan dirinya.

Sennyuman itu secara reflek ia tunjukan ketika ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari selama acara ulang tahunnya di backstage tadi. Dengan santainya sosok itu duduk sambil menatap langit yang tampak tidak secerah biasanya. Mata teduh itu membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, hatinya bergetar dengan cara yang sama, tidak pernah berubah.. sebelum.. ataupun sesudah ia menikah. Kedengarannya sangat kejam ketika istrinya beberap kali menghubungi ponselnya tetapi yang dirinya lakukan menatap orang lain.

Tapi sungmin menampik kata 'kejam' yang melekat pada dirinya. Wanita itu yang lebih kejam darinya, yang beraninya memanfaatkan segala peluang demi mendapatkan dirinya. Jadi jangan salahkan Sungmin kalau seandainya ia bisa saja berniat selingkuh dengan seorang pria yang lebih dulu menempati posisi paling special di hatinya.

"Kau tahan dengan udara sedingin ini" Sungmin membuka pembicaraan. Sosok itu tampak sedikit kaget namun setelahnya ia tersenyum. Tangannya menepuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Sekarang tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ada penghangat di samping ku"

Sungmin tidak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya. Rayuan kecil itu sukses membuat kelinci manis itu malu.

"Tetap sama hm? Kau ini seorang suami sekarang"

Sungmin menangkup kedua pipinya dan menatap sebal kearah sosok itu.

"Berhenti melibatkan statusku sekarang, Kyu. Atau kubunuh kau!"

Sosok bernama Kyuhyun itu terkekeh kecil, matanya berkedip menatap Sungmin yang sedang menangkup kedua pipinya dengan lucu. Ekspresi itu sangat menggemaskan, jika saja Kyuhyun tidak sadar akan status Sungmin sekarang, mungkin ia sudah menyeret kelinci itu untuk ia kurung di kamar sepanjang malam tahun baru. Tapi mengingat tanggal nista itu, Kyuhyun serasa ditampar.. hey.. rasa sakit itu masih membekas, tidak ada obatnya selain sosok cantik itu kembali kepelukannya.

"Tubuh ini kedinginan dan kau butuh penghangat seperti ini"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin. Tidak ada pemberontakan, Sungmin memang kaget namun itu cukup nyaman dan hangat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau kedingingan dan butuh penghangat. Kalau kau mengaharapkan aku untuk membuka mantel ku dan memberikannya padamu itu sangat mustahil karena aku juga kedinginan. Jadi seperti ini lebih baik"

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, menikmati dinginnya semilir angin malam yang berhembus. Kota yang tadinya riuh mulai berangsur damai karena semakin malam dan semua orang pasti memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah semalaman berpesta.

"Kau tidak lelah memeluk ku seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan posisi nya.

"Untuk apa aku mengeluh atas hal yang paling aku sukai"

"Kau tidak merasa aneh dengan ku sekarang?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang jangan melibatkan status mu sekarang"

Sungmin kembali terdiam.

"Bagiku, kau tetap sama seperti dulu. Sungmin ku yang akan selamanya menjadi miliku"

"Aku berada di posisi yang sulit sekarang"

"Jangan dipikirkan"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya namun tidak pada genggaman tangannya yang menggenggam sepasang tangan Sungmin. Menjaga agar Sungmin nya tetap hangat.

"Ming"

"Hm?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang"

Sungmin menangis dalam diam. Airmata nya ia biarkan mengalir tanpa suara isakan sedikitpun. Dirinya kembali merasa bersalah dan menyesal meninggalkan orang seperti Kyuhyun. Kenapa tidak ia biarkan Saeun untuk membongkar semuanya dengan begitu ia tidak perlu menikahi seorang wanita yang tidak ia cintai daripada harus meninggalkan semua kenangan indahnya bersama Kyuhyun. Kebahagiaan Sungmin terletak pada diri seorang Kyuhyun, begitu juga sebaliknya, jika salah satu dari mereka menjauh mana mungkin mereka saling berbahagia.

Rasanya berbeda ketika tahun lalu, Kyuhyun hadir paling awal sambil memberikan cake dan berfoto bersama tanpa mau memperlihatka wajahnya. Waktu itu Sungmin sangat bahagia dan mengucap banyak permohonan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya, Kyuhyun, member lainnya serta para fans. Tapi apa yang ia harapakan sama sekali tidak terwujud di tahun itu. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Sungmin enggan untuk mengucapkan permohonan apapun saat ini.

"Saengil chukka hamnida.. saengil chukka hamnida… saranghanenun Sungminnie.. saengil chukka hamnida" Kyuhyun bernyanyi selamat ulang tahun sambil mempersembahkan kue kecil yang di atasanya telah berdiri satu lilin cantik berwarna biru dan pink.

Sungmin tidak mampu untuk berucap apapun. Kue itu memang lebih kecil dari sebelumnya, tapi makna dari pemberian itu yang lebih besar dari segalanya.

"Maaf.. kue ini tidak sebesar dari yang member berikan padamu, tapi kumohon kali ini sebelum meniup lilinnya, ucapka satu permohonan karena lilin ini adalah perpaudan dari warna kesukaan kita"

Sungmin mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya, kali ini ia benar benar mengucapkan satu permintaan rahasia pada Tuhan-Nya berharap permohonan itu sesuai dan terwujud di tahun yang baru ini.

"Ada satu hadiah untuk mu"

"Apa itu?"

"Tidak akan menjadi surprise jika kau tidak menutup mata"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya dan menuruti perintah Kyuhyun.

Chup..

Chup..

Chupp..

Dua kecupan di kelopak matanya..

Dan satu kecupan cukup lama di bibir kecilnya..

Sungmin membuka perlahan matanya, merasakan darahnya berdesir tidak karuan, dinginnya angin malam tidak terasa lagi ditubuhnya. Oh Tuhan… rasanya Sungmin ingin berlari sejauh mungkin karena ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya saat menerima kecupan manis itu.

"Hadiah yang cukup sederhana, untuk orang yang special.. Saengil chukka hamnida Ming.. aku mengharapkan kau mendapat kebahagiaan yang selama ini kau impikan"

"Aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia, Kyu"

"Kalau begitu mari kita bahagia bersama.."

Malam yang panjang itu mereka lewati hanya berdua, menikmati kue kecil itu berdua dengan tingkah mesum seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak berdua. Ada sosok sosok lain yang tidak diundang di belakang sana yang mengintip sedari tadi.

"Ya hyung! Kita pergi tidur, aku sudah mengantuk" sungut Donghae pada Heechul.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau lakukan? Kita sudah berdiri hampir 1 jam disini" ujar Leeteuk

"Iya hyung.. kalau seperti ini bisa-bisa kantung mataku punya kantung" giliran Hyukjae yang menyahut sambil berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Kalian semua bisa diam tidak sih? Aku membawa kalian kesini untuk menyaksikan moment indah itu.. ahh anak-anak ku yang manis" Heechul menatap dengan tatapan berbinar binar menahan haru atas pemandangan romantis di depannya

Ingin rasanya para member melempar sandal ke kepala Heechul saat itu, tapi karena rasa takutnya lebih mendominasi terhadap Cinderella bermulut tajam itu maka mereka hanya bisa pasrah.

"Hyung.. tolong aku…." Donghae berbisik di telinga Kangin berharap Kangin bisa membuat Heechul menuruti permintaannya untuk kembali ke kamar dan berhenti mengintip Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Berani kau memintaku untuk tidur, maka kau akan kupisahkan dari hyukjae mala mini, Hae!" sentak Heechul

Sontak Donghae langsung memeluk erat Hyukjae saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-End-<strong>

* * *

><p>Ending absurd banget yet?<p>

Happy birthday for Lee sungmin… and happy new year! Semoga hal hal buruk yang terjadi di tahun 2014 dapat digantikan dengan hal yang lebih baik di tahun 2015.. selamat ulang tahun juga buat semua joyers yang lagi ulang tahun ^^

Sukses buat semuanya… semoga author KyuMin yang lain pada comeback dan nulis cerita lagi, udah kangen niiihhhhh…..

Sorry for typo(s)  
>Jangan lupa kasih tanggapan bagi yang udah baca.. ^^<p>

SEE YOU AT NEXT STORY


End file.
